


XI

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: I love your filthy… perfect… fucking mouth!





	XI

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/117533207940/spread-em-sammy-yeah-spread-those-legs-for)

“Spread em’, Sammy. Yeah, spread those legs for me.”

Dean pulls on the elastic of Sam’s briefs and tucks them under his balls, keeping his fingers hooked there as he takes Sam’s cock in his other hand and brings it to his lips.

He feels Sam’s hand wrap around the back of his neck, needy and demanding. Dean laughs, a growl really, and swipes his cheek down the length of Sam’s dick.

“Please, Dean… C'mon.”

“Patience, Sammy.” Dean sucks Sam’s balls, the thin, delicate skin shifting under his tongue. Sam’s thighs twitch and Dean smiles.

“Dean… Please.” He tries to grab at Dean’s head again, but Dean dodges him, sitting up and grinning at the sight of his blissed out brother. He did that, Dean thinks to himself smugly. Only he can, and ever will, be able to wreck Sam like this.

“You beg so good for me, little brother,” Dean says, stroking the insides of Sam’s legs and forcing them open even wider.

“Shut the fuck up, Dean. Put your smart mouth to better use. Come on!”

Dean laughs again, louder this time, his head thrown back and he tugs at Sam’s briefs again, lowering his head and licking his lips slowly. He opens his mouth and takes Sam inside, swirling his tongue around the crown before swallowing around him.

Sam’s hand slams down on the mattress and he makes a choked off moan in his throat. Dean smiles and opens his mouth wider, taking sam deeper, until his chin nudges Sam’s balls.

“Yes, yes, ohh fuuuuuck, Dean! God… I love your filthy… perfect… fucking mouth!”


End file.
